Distance
by Fan wizard
Summary: My first One shot fan fic. Amourshipping, SatoSere, AASL (Ash and Serena's love), Ash x Serena. K for safety. This was now the time of departure. Ash, left without Serena being able to confess. Is this the end?


**Sorry for Grammer errors. Enjoy ✈️**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Distance

At the Lumoise Airport. Morning.

SERENA'S POV (point of view)

Inside My mind, "Oh no, he's leaving, I wish he didn't have to go. He's already leaving."

"Tell him how you feel Serena," Clemont whispered to the sad girl, "It's now or never, Serena, me and Bonnie already said our goodbye to him so you guys can have some alone time. The nerdy Kid, with his sister, then got out of the area and out the airport.

"Okay, then, Now or never," I was thinking and then face Ash, "A trainer I have traveled with and developed feeling for during at childhood and on the road. I don't know why I fell for him; it might be because of his caring personality towards his friends and pokemon or maybe his never give up attitude, but all I knew was that I like him. "Ash," I said out loud, "I..um..uh." She then thought to herself, "Oh no, why am I having this problem now. Come on I should tell him how I feel now." But I couldn't, I just couldn't.

"Hey Serena, goodbye, see you someday soon I hope." The raven-boy trainer said, after a moment of silence, as he hugged her goodbye. Upon those words, I quickly wept. He was leaving. He was really leaving

"Serena stop crying, I promise I'll see you again." My crush said as he let go of me, wiped away my tears with his hands and went to his plane.

She didn't stop crying. "Why, why didn't I tell him about how I feel about with him," She regretted. "Ash, Ash," she shouted but it was no use. He was to far away so he didn't hear me. Afterwards, I greeted my friends outside.

"Hey guys," I said to them. With at sorrowful tone.

"Hey Serena," Bonnie replied, "did you tell him how you feel."

"No," I answered. This upset them upon hearing it.

"Oh, I'm sorry to here that," Clemont remarked In a saddened tone.

"It's okay guys, I'm fine," I lied so they wouldn't get depressed."Well, I should go now, My mom's probably waiting for me right Now, bye guys." I waved as I walked.

"Bye Serena," they said as they walked the opposite direction as me. "It wasn't really sad, saying goodbye with them. It was easy, since they live close to me, they live in the next City over. I could visit them anytime.

I then went as fast as I can to my home. It was about nightfall when I got there . When I walked in my mom embraces me, and said to me, "Glad your home,"

"Thanks mom," I replied unenthusiasticly as I pulled back from the hug.

My mom notice me and said, "what's wrong honey,"and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Nothing mom," I answered, with tears in my eyes, as I head upstairs to my room.

In my room, In my bed crying over a pillow because now me and Ash were separated. "Ash, I wish you were here with me."

In two days in the morning mourning, I heard a gentle knock on my door. I answered it and saw my mom at the other side. "Mom? What are you doing here, It's not dinner, breakfast or lunch yet."

"Serena," My mother said in a gentle voice, "Please tell me, what's wrong."

I then decided to tell her the truth after bottling my feeling way to long, "Fine, you want to know the truth."

My mother nodded yes and then invited her in my room and we sat on the side of my bed.

"It's because of Ash," I finnally answered, holding back the tears.

"What about Ash, what did he do to you," My mother asked me, "I swear I'm gonna-." She got cut off by me interrupting her.

"No, No Mom, I was just sad because I, have developed feeling for him and I... I couldn't say it before he left, to go home to Kanto." *Sniffle*

"Well just tell him how you feel, next time you see him," My mom replied as she packed my stuff, "go out, visit your friends, make your self feel better, I think Shauna's is at Coumarine city. You could even take my Ryhorn."

"Thanks mom," I said as I did all those things she listed. I got the backpack she was packing for me, rode on our ryhorn and went as fast as I could and I thought while riding, "Coumarine city huh, The place I made my first showcase debut." it took me about five hours and made it there. Afterwards, I put ryhorn in its pokeball.

Coumarine city, huh I guess I'll do some shopping to pass the time. Maybe, I'll meet Shauna or not.

After two hours of shopping. I got board and quickly went to docks to clear my head as I watched the sunset.

"Wow, this is the same dock I came to when I lost my first showcase. I guess this is my spot when I'm upset." As I remembered that, it triggered all of my memories of my adventure with the four of us like how we met up, how I taught Ash how to Ryhorn race, how Ash almost got stuck in a mirror world, how he hatched Noibat from an egg and other adventures. As she kept thinking about it, she kept thinking about Ash and started to tear up and knelt down.

"Ash!" I shouted as I wept, "Please, Please come back."

A moment of silence came until someone said, "Don't worry I'll never leave you again.

ASH'S POV

* * *

I was about to leave for the Kanto region, my home. I said my farewells to Bonnie and Clemont. They left quickly after Clemont whispered something to Serena. "I didn't know what he whispered. Lastly, I came face to face with Serena to say good bye to her.

Serena said something first but was speaking way to slowly so I started to talk, "Hey Serena, good bye, I hope I see you someday." I then swopped in for a hug. While doing this I felt a liquid drop down my shoulder. It was Serena's tear. Naturally, I wiped up the tears on her face and said, "Serena, stop crying, I promise we'll see each other again," as I backed out from that hug and went to my plane.

As, I left there was a burning sensation on the left side of my chest. "Oh my gosh," I thought to myself, "am I having a heart attack." After a few minutes of walking to his plane I decided that it was not one, but still I decided to to eat healthier.

When I got to the plane I put my backpack on my lap sleep through half of the five hour flight. I could have sleep throught it all but I woke when Pikachu, who was sleeping the whole time in my backpack started to move inside the backpack. I quickly unzipped it and Pikachu came out with its head out.

"Hey Pikachu, what's up," I greated my starter pokemon.

"Pikachu pi," The Pokemon replied. ( _T: Why did you not leave it open)_

"Sorry buddy," I replied, "I kind of forgot you were in there."

"Well since you're out and I can't sleep, I'll rummage through here and recall all of my memories of that region." As I went through all my stuff. Serena popped into my head. All the memories I remembered was times with her. "Why couldn't I think of something," I thought as I kept hitting my head.

My Pikachu noticed this and said what's wrong in its own language.

"Well," I replied, "Everytime I try to think of something, Serena pops in my head."

"Pika pi pi pika," Pikachu remarked. ( _T: Sounds like you Looooove her)_ .

"What," I blushed at his comment, "Serena's just my friend."

"pika pikachu pi," My best friend said. ( _T:Not from the way you said it my friend. Anyway when are you gonna go confess)_

"What if she doesn't feel the same way," I replied with my face becoming more reddened. Then Pikachu rummaged into my backpack and got a Picture and gave it to me.

I realize the Picture was group picture with Korrina. Why did you so m-," I said, but stopped when I saw Serena scooted to me before the picture was taken.

"So, This is probably accidental. She probably doesn't like me." I said.

After I said that, Pikachu kept rambling on other hints she gave.

"Why didn't you say this to me sooner," I asked.

Pikachu then replied, in its own language, "I didn't now you liked her back."

I started crying because of what I didn't notice. "She probbably hates me right now," I said to Pikachu.

In its own language he said, "Only one way to find out, going to her."

"Okay," I said as I stopped crying.

As we landed in Pewter City airport I quickly rushed home. I was going to get a plane ticket back to Kalos, but I didn't have enough money. It took me three hours, but I got there quick. I greeted my mom and I said I'll be back in about a week. As a response she told me to pack clean underwear.

I Then rushed over to Professor Oak's lab and asked him for a certain pokemon. He gave it to me in exchange of Flethinder and I quickly got out of the building.

I chanted, "come out Charizard," as I threw the Pokeball. A giant dragon-like pokemon came out with wings and at a tip was on fire.

"Hey Charizard," I said to him, "you wanna fly with me to Kalos, which is thousands of miles from here. You can treat this as training."

As a response, Charizard used a flamethrower to my head, just like old times.

"O-ok," I said still damage from the blast, "I'll take that as a yes."

Afterwards I pointed at the direction where Kalos was, after I asked Proffeser Oak where it was and I got on Charizard with Pikachu In my backpack for safety, In case he falls. We took off at amazing speed that I almost fell of at the start.

It was the longest flight of my life. We were flying for three hours until Charizard wings gave out and we crash landed in a deserted island, luckily with tons of fresh berries. We landed with just a few scratches.

We ate and I stuffed my backpack full of berries. Afterwards, We took a little nap. Then headed on to the skies. "Probably another three hours more," I thought, "but it'll be worth with once I see you again," as I looked to the photo with the whole group and Korrina, but only paid attention to Serena. I put it back and started, traveling again.

To bad we crash landed again about an hour later, but this time in the water, in about an hour later since Charizard was still not fully recovered. Out of instinct I put Charizard and Pikachu in their own pokeball, while still falling to the ocean. I put them in my pack. Then I crashed in the water.

I thought I was a goner, but I saw a figure save me in the water as I blacked out. A night has passed and I saw in front of me was my backpack wet with soggy berries and a lapras, My lapras.

"hey bud, Thank you for saving my life," as I petted the Pokemon."

We then talked about how we were in life. We kept on rambling on our adventures. Until, I asked him a favor, "Lapras can you take me to the Kalos region In return I'll give you these berries" as I showed him what was inside.

Lapras eyes lit up and in response, nodded yes.

We got To Couramine city, I think, a little bit before sun down. Lapras dropped me of somewhere in the docks. I then gave Lapras the berries as payment and we said farewell to each other. As I walked around I Serena crying, "was I the cause of this." I was about to tear up and go away heartbroken when I heard her shout, "Ash. Please, Please come back."

It took me a moment to process her words. Afterwards I felt happy inside, I walked quietly behind her and I finnally said, "Don't worry, I'll never leave you again."

NOBODY'S POV

* * *

As Serena saw as she pounce on him just to give a hug. Then when she finnally notice his burns, wounds and Scars she asked, "What happened, to you!"

"Long story," Ash replied, "I'll tell you Serena later. Right now, I wanted to ask you something Serena."

"What?" She asked, but kind of Knowing what was gonna happen.

"I-I... Uh wanted t-to... Um," He stuttered Nervously, while thinking, " Oh no why do I feel like this, I know we both like each other. Why, why can't I say this right."

As he kept rambling on. Serena grew bored of this and went in closer to Ash. Closer and closer as if their lips were magnetized. They felt shy. Closer and Closer until the Climatic ending. Both lips touched. They kissed.

As they broke of, Serena uttered the words that changed his life, "Ash, I'll be your girlfriend."


End file.
